Deceptions
by Bama's Belle
Summary: “Relena,” Noin spoke quietly, “I’d like you to meet Becky-Lynne Franklin, or as she was once known as…Rebeka Peacecraft.” Prologue.


Title: Deceptions  
  
By: Bama's Belle  
  
Author's Note: Hopefully, the plot I've set up for this story will be interesting. Yes, it's partly borrowed, but so are the characters, so it's okay. For all the fans of "When it Starts to Fade", forgive me, but I have to take a break from that story. Chapter 4 is finished, but I won't post 4 until I'm done with chapter 5. That's just a thing I have about my stories....anyway, enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the movie "Deceptions". Don't sue me, I don't have any money. Thanks.  
  
Dedication: This is for my boyfriend's mother, Lisa, who introduced me to the interesting plot of "Deceptions". Thanks, Short Lady.

Prologue

  
  
Zechs Merquise had rarely hid anything from his sister since she had discovered that her long lost brother was still alive. For years he'd hid his all-too familiar face behind a mask, keeping his identity unknown to his enemies. However, when Relena Darlain discovered that her brother, Milliardo Peacecraft, was still very much alive, and knew of her existence, there could be no more hiding behind a mask.  
  
A war had separated the two siblings, putting them on opposite sides of a battlefield, and one man had closed the space between brother and sister. For awhile Zechs couldn't face his younger sister out of shame. He'd hidden from her for so long, she may not have wanted a relationship with him after some thirteen years. So Zechs spent time far away from everyone, lived on Mars for six years before returning to earth.  
  
Things were quite awkward when Zechs Merquise, his wife, and newborn son showed up on his sister's door step, wondering if they could possibly stay with her for awhile.  
  
Relena never showed any signs of hesitation, though Zechs figured she did this mostly for Noin, who'd been a sister figure to her during the war; she invited them to stay as long as they wanted, and after a couple of months, there was a silent agreement that Zechs and his family would just live there with her. There was plenty of room. There were fourteen bedrooms in Relena's spacious home, and there were four people living there before Zechs arrived. This was Relena, Pagan, a maid, and a cook. Relena's bodyguards lived in smaller houses on her property, and were able to be there for her in a matter of minutes if she needed them.  
  
Seven years had passed since Zechs had returned from Mars, and over that time he and Relena had become more like brother and sister. He chastised and carefully scrutinized any man Relena went on a date with, and Relena became very close to Zechs's son, James, as he grew.  
  
Things were very good for the four of them. Even after Heero Yuy, Zechs's old enemy and now one of Relena's bodyguards, was ordered to move into the house with them to heighten security around Relena. The president didn't seem to mind this change at all; as a matter of fact, she and the Perfect Soldier seemed to get along quite well, and she was not, as Zechs had predicted she might be, depressed by Heero's lack of interest in her. Perhaps he didn't want to date her, but he seemed to be becoming good friends with her. Almost every time Zechs managed to see Relena, Heero Yuy was at her side chatting casually with her. Of course, he was her bodyguard, so Zechs forced himself not to look so much into it, at first. Heero had moved in the house two years before, and then Duo and Hilde were assigned as bodyguards, along with Wufei and Trowa. All four now lived in the private houses on the grounds, but were all almost always at Relena's main house. The house was always full of people, and Relena seemed to truly prefer it that way.  
  
Therefore, well into her mid-twenties, Relena had to deal with Zechs and Heero both running off men who were supposedly not good enough for her.  
  
Slightly irritated one night, she said to Heero in the presence of Zechs:  
  
"If you're so picky about the men I choose to date, then why don't you be an example of what kind of man I should be dating, and take me on a date sometime?"  
  
Duo, Noin, and Trowa were all present as well as Zechs, and everyone seemed to think she was joking, and perhaps she was, but Heero accepted.  
  
Every face in the room was one of shock, but Relena just smiled and informed Heero of what time she would be ready, and on what night. So there it was, the Perfect Soldier and the Princess of Peace were finally dating. It was only casually dating, but at least they were finally making progress.  
  
All seemed to be going well, and Zechs was quite content with his life. His sister's popularity as president was stronger than ever, and the world was quite at peace. He was happy, she was happy, and everyone was happy with her. It all was just too perfect.  
  
On occasion Relena would get that look in her eye, which meant she was dealing with too much stress. Heero would usually make her take a break before it got out of hand. There were also those times when she looked a bit too thin to be healthy, and it looked like a small wind could blow her over. However, she seemed to handle her stress rather well. As long as Relena was happy in the end, everyone else was happy and content as well.  
  
So as Zechs was going about with this perfect life of his, he came across something that terrified him, saddened him, and shamed him once again. He had been out in town one day, looking for a formal shop because he had to rent a tux for his wife's birthday party that Relena was throwing...that's when he saw her.  
  
She was out there on the sidewalk at a flower stand, bent over examining a pot of lilies. Her smile was wide and dazzling, the sun glinted off her golden hair, and when she raised her eyes up to meet his, he could have matched the color of those eyes perfectly with his own.  
  
To anyone who had ever paid attention, for all they knew Relena Darlain could be standing there in the street, no bodyguards whatsoever, a perfect target.  
  
However, this blonde haired, blue eyed woman was not Relena Darlain.  
  
Zechs and the young woman did not break the stare...she seemed to realize something too. Zechs's mind went back, so long ago, some twenty-five years or more, maybe further than that....twenty-eight years...  
  
"Milliardo, son! You can come in now, boy," four year old Milliardo Peacecraft peered up at his father, and grinned, "Is she here now? Is my sister here?"  
  
His father smiled, "Yes, son. I have a surprise for you, come on in," he held open the door as Milliardo stepped into his parents' bedroom. His mother lay on the bed, a bundle of blankets held in her arms.  
  
"Come closer, darling, come and see," his mother said to him.  
  
Milliardo crept closer to the bed, and crawled up beside his mother, and peeked into the bundle of blankets in her arms.  
  
Milliardo gasped with surprise, and looked quickly up into his mother's face, "But Momma!! I thought that..."  
  
"Surprise," she said softly, holding the blankets down further so that her son could see both the babies that lay in her arms, "You have two sisters instead of one. You have twin sisters, Milliardo."  
  
After getting over the shock, Milliardo smiled down at the identical baby girls, "What are there names, Momma?"  
  
"They are Rebeka and Relena. What do you think of that?"  
  
Milliardo stared at the two tiny babies in his momma's arms, and swore that he'd always protect them, defend them, and be the best big brother he could, "Perfect," he said.  
  
Zechs didn't dare move...what if she knew? What if she remembered? Oh, God, he'd thought she was dead for so long. He'd only found out about ten years ago that she'd lived through the Sank Kingdom's massacre. She had been rescued by a man named Harvey Franklin, and adopted into his family. Une had been the one to inform him of his other sister's survival, and said also that she had tried to locate him while he was an Oz officer, but with no success. After all, he had changed his name to get rid of his past. Never had he dreamt that a woman he thought had died long before would come looking for him and her twin.  
  
But she must have known.  
  
Just then, the woman broke their stare, and turned her back quickly, golden hair flying behind her. God, she was so much like Relena.  
  
Rebeka, Zechs thought painfully, having no doubt in his mind at all that it was her. Relena has no clue that you exist.  
  
Zechs forgot completely about the tux he had to get, and how soon he needed it. He took several large, quick strides forward keeping his eye on the woman who he recognized as his sister. She didn't seem to be going anywhere. He was sure that she might try to get away. Just then, she turned around and handed the man at the flower stand a couple of wrinkled bills, and lifted the pot of lilies off the counter, smiling and nodding her head at the man. Zechs continued to move forward, and he once again caught her eye.  
  
The twinkle that had been flashing in her own light blue eyes diminished as she began backing up, trying her best to avoid the man approaching her. Zechs quickened his pace, and was no more than four feet away when he realized what was about to happen.  
  
The blonde-haired woman was backing away from him in such a determined and steady pace that she didn't seem to realize that she was backing into the busiest street in Sank. A small sports car turned a corner at break-neck speed, and came speeding toward his sister.  
  
"Rebeka!" Zechs yelled without thinking anything of it.  
  
The woman's eyes widened in shock, and her heel turned the wrong way, causing her to lose balance.  
  
It happened in a matter of seconds.....the came flying toward Zechs's fallen sister, and he dove for her. He scooped her off the road, and with no time to try and carry her, threw her at the side of the road. He had moved one foot forward before he realized he was out of time. The car's breaks didn't slow it down in time to stop it. The car, though small, hit Zechs with such a force that he was slung onto the sidewalk, unconscious.  
  
The woman whom he saved lay some ten feet away from him, passed out from shock. People gathered around the two bodies, and began a loud chatter about the event that had just taken place.  
  
"What a hero, he just shoved her out of the way of the car, for no reason."  
  
"He didn't know her, did he? Were the together?"  
  
"They could've been together. He might be her boyfriend or husband..."  
  
"Is he still alive, or is he...?"  
  
"No, he's breathing."  
  
"Has anyone called the hospital?"  
  
"There's an ambulance on the way. You know, he kind of looks familiar. Is that...?"  
  
"Why, I believe that's Milliardo Peacecraft! I tell you, that man has a knack for avoiding death! He survived through that explosion about twelve years back or so, didn't he? Everyone thought he was dead..."  
  
"It was thirteen years ago, and yeah, that spaceship exploded with him on it, and he survived!"  
  
"This is the president's brother..."  
  
"Clear the way!" everyone moved immediately as the paramedics arrived with an ambulance.  
  
Zechs was a big guy, and it took three men to lift him onto the stretcher. The young woman who'd been saved by Zechs was also lifted onto a stretcher, and carried to the ambulance. The streets of Sank seemed to go silent as the ambulance sped off with a man they considered a hero.  
  
Relena sat at her dresser, messing with her hair, trying to decide the best way to wear it to a dinner meeting when she received the phone call. Heero was plotted on her bed, looking terribly bored and rather like he wanted to be doing something more productive. However, as long as Relena had free time, whatever she was doing and however boring it was, he'd be by her side.  
  
"Are you escorting me tonight?" Relena asked, trying her best to sound innocent.  
  
Heero crossed his arms, and stared straight ahead, "I am your head bodyguard, so yes. I'll be with you."  
  
"Good then," Relena shot him a smile through the mirror, "Perhaps we can do something fun after the meeting."  
  
"You need rest," Heero insisted.  
  
Relena scowled, "I need to relieve stress, as a matter of fact...."  
  
The beeping of the video-phone interrupted her thoughts, "I'll get that," she told Heero, standing from her seat and making her way toward her phone.  
  
"President Darlain speaking," she said upon answering it.  
  
"Ms. President, Cade McGraw, ma'am," the man's voice was deep and raspy.  
  
"Oh, good evening, Cade," Relena said to the bodyguard, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I've just been informed that your brother, Mr. Milliardo was involved in an accident this afternoon while he was in town."  
  
Relena's heart skipped a beat. He'd gone out without bodyguards, he refused to have people constantly crowded around him. What if...  
  
"What's happened?" Relena asked in a frantic tone.  
  
"He was struck by a car, ma'am. I don't know the full details, but Mrs. Peacecraft was told by a witness that it happened because he saved a woman from getting hit by throwing her out of the way, therefore he was struck himself."  
  
"Lucrezia's already at the hospital then?" Relena questioned, calming down only slightly.  
  
"Yes, Ms. President."  
  
"Thank you, Cade. I appreciate it. Good-bye."  
  
Relena shut off the video-phone, and threw a tear-filled look of worry at Heero. He stood from the bed, and strode across the room, taking Relena in his arms.  
  
"It's okay, Relena. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
Relena nodded into Heero's shoulder, "We need to go though. Come on, you drive me."  
  
Heero agreed, and they made their way down to his car. The ride to the hospital was very quiet, with only the occasional sniffle that came from Relena. When they made it to the E.R., they were allowed in the back without question.  
  
Noin was standing outside a room, looking very nervous, talking to a doctor.  
  
"Relena," her voice shook as she called her sister-in-law, "I'm glad you made it, dear. Are you all right?"  
  
Relena touched Noin's arm and managed a smile, "I'm fine, Lucy, how about you?"  
  
Noin shivered, and shrugged her shoulders, "Stressed, a little."  
  
Relena nodded, and turned to the doctor, "Well...how is he?"  
  
The doctor looked kindly on Relena, and patted her shoulder, "He's in good shape for what he's been through. It's good that he is as big as he is, otherwise it could have been more serious. He's resting now, and he's conscious. He's rather in an ill mood, I think," at this statement Noin giggled a bit, "However, he's doing well. He has a fractured right wrist, and two broken ribs. He sustained a small concussion. Other than that, it's all cuts and bruises. Strong fellow, that Milliardo Peacecraft."  
  
Relena nodded, and smiled slightly, "What about the woman he rescued? Was it true?" she asked, spinning around to Noin, who got a very wide-eyed look at this question.  
  
Noin nodded, "Yes, yes, she's fine. She's in the room down the hall."  
  
The doctor and Noin exchanged very secretive looks, and Relena knew that something was up. She cleared her throat, and looked pointedly at Noin.  
  
"Lucy, can I speak to you alone?"  
  
Noin nodded hesitantly, and followed Relena away from the doctor and Heero.  
  
"Is something the matter?" Relena asked when they were out of earshot.  
  
Noin shook her head, "No, nothing at all. Zechs is doing good, the woman is fine..."  
  
Relena wasn't buying it. Maybe both victims were doing rather well, but there was something about the way Noin and that doctor had looked at one another.  
  
Noin breathed deeply, and took Relena by the arm, "Okay, fine....there's something you should know. Zechs wanted to tell you, but he's not exactly in the condition to explain very much. Follow me. Dr. Richards!" Noin pointed at room 8, and nodded her head. The doctor nodded back in agreement. Noin dragged Relena to the door, and lay her hand on the knob.  
  
"Now, Relena," she said, looking very seriously into her sister-in-law's eyes, "I want you to know that Zechs loves you and cares for you. He's done everything to keep you safe that was in his power. He didn't tell you because I suppose he thought it would depress or shock you. Don't hold it against him."  
  
"Lucy," Relena said worriedly, "What are you talking about? Please tell me. Milliardo hasn't kept anything from me....has he? Why would he?"  
  
"Look, I'm not going to attempt to explain. I'll just show you," and at that moment, Noin opened up the door, and stepped inside the room. Relena followed after her. Her eyes landed on the occupant of the bed, and time seemed to stop.  
  
Matching blue eyes met each other in shock and confusion. One's heart seemed to drop at the sight of the other, and one's stomach turned. The woman on the bed regained her composure quicker than Relena, which was rather surprising. Relena had a knack for wearing a poker face; she was, after all, a politician.  
  
"Hello, Relena," the mirror image of herself said to her, "You don't recognize me, do you?"  
  
Relena wanted to burst out laughing. Not recognize her? Why, she was positively looking at herself lying on that hospital bed. How could she not recognize this woman?  
  
Be rational, Relena told herself, why does she really look like me?  
  
"Relena," Noin spoke quietly, "I'd like you to meet Becky-Lynne Franklin, or as she was once known as...Rebeka Peacecraft."  
  
"Ms. President," Becky-Lynne said with all the seriousness she could muster, "In case your brain hasn't processed it yet, I'm your twin sister," she smiled Relena's dazzling smile, "Nice to meet you."

To Be Continued.....  
  
There's the prologue for all of you readers. What do you think so far? Good plot, bad plot? Please review!  
  
-Bama's Belle 


End file.
